Le Carnet de la Honte
by Epona'm
Summary: /HPDM/ Dark fic : Harry et Draco n’ont rien en commun, si ce n’est le Carnet de la Honte. Ils ne se cotoient plus, mais s’écrivent leurs doutes et leurs ressentiments sans le savoir. Jusqu'à ce que...


_Titre_ : Le Carnet de la Honte.

_Genre_ : Dark.

_Paring_ : HPDM

_Rating_ : M

_Dédicaces_ : A **Pilgrim67** : Que l'inspiration te revienne un jour. Les muses, ça vient, ça repart et ça finit par revenir. Je tenais à t'offrir ceci, en souvenir de ce que nous avons écrit ensemble et pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté dans la vie. Merci.

A **Elo** : Une nouvelle étoile est née dans ma vie. Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Reste telle que tu es. Merci pour tout. A Lundi, dans l'antre de Stephen King ! :p

_Résumé_ : Harry et Draco n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est le Carnet de la Honte. Ils ne se cotoient plus, mais s'écrivent leurs doutes et leurs ressentiments sans le savoir.

* * *

_Note de moi_ : Coucou tout le monde ! Je ne pensais pas être de retour parmi vous aussi tôt, après ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement dans ma vie. Ma muse m'a envoyé une gentille carte postale de Pluton avec un brin d'inspiration, il paraît qu'il y fait très froid, elle aurait dû choisir une planète plus près du Soleil...

Donc, je vous livre ceci, c'est assez court, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais bon... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu lol J'avais commencé à l'écrire la veille de ma pré-rentrée, et puis, je l'ai relu et finalement, je l'ai fini, donc je vous en fais part, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ca va être un peu dans le même style que la fic que j'écrivais avec Pil'.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vous livrerai un autre chapitre, vu que mes cours commencent officiellement Mardi, mais quand je recevrai une autre carte postale de ma muse, vous en serez immédiatement informés.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos petits mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois, bizouxxx !

* * *

**Le Carnet de la Honte**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

**POV Harry**

_Je n'ai jamais aimé évoquer ton nom, Malfoy._

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais aimé ça._

_Il a toujours fait naître en moi un de ces désagréables frissons qui me fait grimacer quand il parcourt mon corps._

_Même quand mes enfants sont entrés à Poudlard, je leur ai strictement interdit de prononcer ton nom quand ils parlaient de ton fils. Devant moi, ils l'appelaient Skorpius en grimaçant de la même façon que si jamais on m'avait forcé à t'appeler Draco. Derrière mon dos, c'était Malfoy._

_Malfoy..._

_Un nom qui me hante depuis des années, des décennies même, maintenant, et c'est peut-être à cause de ça que je l'ai toujours haï._

_Parce que même après tout ce temps, il évoque quelque chose en moi._

_Les livres racontent que tu es ma Némésis. Certains grands spécialistes de la guerre que nous avons traversée, disent que tu es mon antithèse et d'autres, que tu me ressembles plus que je ne l'imagine._

_C'est vrai que quelque part, tu as été un Elu, toi aussi. Tu étais destiné à faire un acte grandiose pour un Mangemort. Tuer Dumbledore... T'en es-tu jamais senti capable?_

_Moi, je me suis toujours dit que non. Tu es un Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas. Pas un Gryffondor..._

_Tu es un roublard, tu aimes la facilité._

_Tu n'es pas courageux._

_Tu n'assumes aucun de tes actes._

_La preuve: ça fait plus de vingt ans que la guerre est finie, que Dumbledore est mort et pas par ta baguette et plus personne – ou presque - n'a de tes nouvelles._

_Tu restes enfermé dans ton manoir, il paraît que tu lis beaucoup. _

_C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit... _

_Qui aurait cru qu'elle et Parkinson soient un jour amies, j'en donne ma langue au chat._

_Il paraît aussi que tu restes enfermé dans le passé majestueux de ta famille._

_Et pourtant, désolé de te décevoir, être un Malfoy de nos jours n'a rien de bien prestigieux. C'est même devenu une honte, très peu de tes anciens amis viennent te voir, tu as été littéralement oublié._

_Je revois encore ce garçon blond qui se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec des airs de propriétaire terrien, et admirer ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui me fait bien rire._

_Ca fait quoi, Malfoy, la déchéance?_

_Des fois, j'aimerais bien venir te voir. Par curiosité._

_Voir qui se cache derrière l'homme qui m'adresse un léger signe de tête à chaque fois que je le vois sur le quai de la gare King's Cross._

_As-tu changé?_

_As-tu des remords?_

_Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu es devenu._

_Si le fait d'avoir été épargné lors des procès qui ont succédé la guerre noire est un soulagement pour toi ou une condamnation._

_Moi, j'ai tout pour être heureux._

_Une femme adorable, un métier qui me passionne, des enfants merveilleux, une grande maison à l'identique de celle de mes parents, une belle voiture et une certaine notoriété dont je me passerais bien volontiers._

_Et toi? Qu'as-tu?_

_Un vieux manoir mal entretenu j'imagine, vu que ta fortune a été entièrement dilapidé, des souvenirs, un passé oublié, des remords, une femme charmante d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et un fils qui essaye de redorer ta vie de déchu._

_Le roue tourne, Malfoy. Même les Moldus vivent bien mieux que toi maintenant._

_Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire: vengeance. Et celle-ci est très douce, elle est même exquise._

_Il n'y a pas longtemps, on m'a demandé si je te haïssais toujours._

_Et j'ai juste répondu qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas._

_Le Lion et le Serpent se haïront toujours, même si un jour, on les pousse à faire la paix._

_En apparence, Malfoy, toi et moi, on pourrait presque jouer à être amis. Mais intérieurement... On sait très bien que ce ne serait qu'une façade, que la haine entre nous sera toujours présente._

_C'est une fatalité, on n'y peut rien._

_Que jamais on me dise que ta route recroisera la mienne, Malfoy._

_Que jamais on me dise que tu rentreras de nouveau dans ma vie. Parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirai._

_Déjà qu'avoir ton nom écrit sous mes yeux m'horripile, alors toi..._

_Mais par curiosité, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu es devenu._

_Je t'imagine errant sans fin dans ton manoir, limite dépressif._

_Je t'imagine sursautant au moindre claquement de porte parce qu'on viendrait troubler ta tranquillité..._

_Je n'aurai de cesse que de vivre pour cette pensée de toi, un être pathétique et éphémère de mon passé._

_Souffre mille tortures, Malfoy. Et vis longtemps... Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites._

« Harry... Tu écris toujours ? » Me demande une voix légère et fluette.

Je lève les yeux en refermant le carnet noir qui ne me quitte plus depuis Noël dernier.

J'avais eu quelques réticences quand Hermione m'avait offert cet étrange calepin dans le quel elle voulait que je me débarasse de quelques fardeaux du passé.

Je l'ai longtemps laissé dans un tiroir de mon bureau, en espérant l'oublier.

Et puis un jour, je l'ai ressorti. Et les mots sont venus tout seuls.

J'ai écris des centaines de phrases, certaines nominales, certaines sans sujet ou complément, certaines sous forme de note... Certaines qui n'avaient que de sens pour moi...

Oui, j'en ai vraiment écrit beaucoup. Et tu reviens souvent dans mes mots, bien plus souvent que je ne le voudrais.

« J'ai fini. » Je réponds en mettant mon carnet dans la poche intérieure de ma cape.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, presque sans vie et m'observe avec attention.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle me fait un peu penser à Dumbledore. A ses yeux électriques qui me donnaient l'impression de passer au rayon X, même si les siens sont ternes, ils sondent, ils fouillent, ils analysent, parfois un peu trop bien.

D'un coup de baguette, je range les dossiers empilés à la va vite sur mon bureau et éteint les lumières avant de la rejoindre dans le couloir. Puis, sans un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur du Département des Aurors.

C'est un rituel assez particulier.

Ce n'est jamais Ginny ou Hermione qui vient me chercher, toujours Luna, pourtant, elle travaille au Département des Relations Internationales Magiques. Tous les soirs, elle quitte un peu plus tôt son bureau, et elle vient frapper à ma porte. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça. Peut-être parce que c'est la meilleure amie de ma femme.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'attend à ce que je lui parle, mais elle ne pose jamais de questions, à part si j'ai fini d'écrire, que ce soit un rapport ou dans mon carnet.

Elle n'est pas comme Ginny, Hermione ou Ron qui cherchent tout le temps à connaître mes états d'âme.

Non.

Elle, elle m'observe comme si elle attendait le moment propice pour m'en parler.

L'ascenseur met un certain temps à arriver et ses yeux bleus scrutateurs me mettent de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu as beaucoup écrit, aujourd'hui ? » Me demande-t-elle en jouant avec ses vieilles boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

Je me détourne un moment et l'observe avec un certain intérêt, je dois le reconnaître, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, m'évitant de répondre à sa question.

J'entre, et vois Hermione et Parkinson en très grande conversation à propos des créatures magiques de notre monde.

« ... Hermione, non ! Tu ne peux pas demander à l'Assemblée de valider une loi concernant le port de baguette magique pour les créatures non humaines, non. Disait Parkinson avec une certaine mauvaise humeur dans la voix.

- Nous vivons dans un pays libre où tous les membres de la société devraient bénéficier des même droits.

- Les elfes de maison ont naturellement des pouvoirs, Hermione, même sans baguette, pas nous.

- Nous avons de la magie en nous. Harry peut le prouver. Quand il vivait chez les Moldus une fois, pour échapper à son cousin, il s'est retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine, à son école, et...

- Mione, s'il te plaît, ne me mêle pas à tes histoires. »

Elle sursaute et se retourne vers moi, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu monter dans l'ascenseur.

Elle adresse un rapide bonjour à Luna alors que Parkinson me jette à peine un regard.

Elle a toujours eu un peu de mal avec moi et mon étiquette de Survivant. Hermione m'avait expliqué qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois un peu plus reconnaissant envers les Serpentard qui m'avaient aidé durant la bataille finale.

« Mais tu es d'accord avec moi ! Il faut bien que tous les membres de notre société soient égaux en droits, humains ou pas humains. Me dit-elle, comme si elle pensait que si j'acquiesçais ce qu'elle disait, le sujet serait clos.

- Tu confierais tes enfants à un loup-garou ou un vampire ? » Je lui demande alors que Parkinson s'autorise un léger sourire.

Hermione rougit et balbutie en évoquant vaguement Remus.

« Moi, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Tout le monde ne peut pas être entièrement méchant. Réplique Luna d'une voix rêveuse en jouant toujours avec ses boucles d'oreille.

- Merci, Luna. Répond Hermione avec gratitude.

- Par exemple, Draco Malfoy. La société entière l'a condamné et l'a rejeté, alors qu'à mon avis, il n'a été qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. »

Un silence pesant et glacial suit cette remarque.

Hermione me jette un regard craintif et même Parkinson fait semblant de fouiller dans son sac à main.

Je me tourne vers les portes de l'ascenseur, les dents serrées et l'estomac dans un drôle d'état.

Je t'ai toujours maudit pour l'effet que tu me faisais, et mon âme te maudira encore même après ma mort.

J'enrage intérieurement contre la lenteur de l'ascenseur et contre la voix désincarnée qui annonce avec monotonie tous les niveaux, jusqu'à l'Atrium. Je sors avec soulagement et me dirige vers les cheminées, sans un regard derrière moi, Luna, toujours à mes côtés.

« Tu as beaucoup écrit, aujourd'hui ? » me redemande-t-elle alors qu'on approche de l'une des cheminées.

Je l'observe d'un regard noir, mais elle est plongée dans ses pensées.

« Deux pages. Je finis par répondre.

- Tu en as écrit combien, depuis que tu as commencé ?

- ... Je ne sais pas. Une trentaine, peut-être.

- Tu vas être bientôt prêt, alors. »

Je la regarde à nouveau, me demandant ce qu'elle veut bien dire par là.

« C'est à ton tour. Tu passeras le bonjour à Ginny et aux enfants de ma part. »

Je prends une poignet de Poudre de Cheminette et m'engouffre dans l'antre alors qu'elle m'observe presqu'avec gravité.

« Ecris, ce soir, Harry. Tu en as besoin. » Me dit-elle avant que je ne disparaisse.

_A suivre..._

_C'est un peu plat et un peu morne aussi, mais c'est juste un essai... Le prochain chapitre, je ferai du côté de Draco si cela vous convient. J'avais envie d'un Harry dans une lassitude extrême, un peu absent du monde dans le quel il vit, je pense avoir réussi sur ce point-là lol_

_Merci encore de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois! Bizouxxx!_


End file.
